Smallville: The Book Of Rao
by charlie Edwards
Summary: Clark and an unlikely team of Hannah Melvin & Lana Lang, residents of the Mirror Universe must travel back to the Mirror Earth to find the Kryptonian Book of Rao which will grant him the Powers to defeat the forces of both General & Major Zod
1. Chapter 1

_**Smallville: The Book of Rao**_

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2010 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. Hannah Melvin is used by permission. All Knight Rider references are ©1982-1986; 2008 NBC Studios. Smallville was developed for Television by Alfred Gough & Miles Millar. Knight Rider was created by Glen A. Larson)_

_Chapter 1: Krypton & Arrival_

_The Mirror Universe's Krypton:_ Three people appeared out of nowhere in the central hub of a ruined city. The three people were Kal-El of Krypton also known as Superman, Hannah Melvin and Lana Lang. Hannah & Lana were residents of this reality known as _The Mirror Universe_ but were not native to Krypton. Kal-El then stared at the still standing walls around him. He had learned through his training with Jor-El and a holographic emitter at the Fortress that this was the launching platform where his rocket had been launched to Earth. He then heard the warning siren. It was warning anyone and everyone that a deadly gas had enveloped the planet and that everyone had to get to escape pods.

"What's going on and what is that alarm," Lana said covering her ears. Kal-El had recognized the sound and said loudly, "Major Zod released some toxic gases in the planet's atmosphere when he launched a rocket toward the sun. Apparently in this reality he had not reprogrammed Brainiac to serve him. The Computer program had already been programmed and unlike the Brainiac on my world, this version could not be corrupted or altered in any way. The gas is not toxic to humans, just Kryptonians. Let's make our way to the control room and shut off the alarm. They walked and in a couple of hours made their way to the control room where Superman turned off the alarm.

"There is an active program going on, and it's running," Hannah said. Lana stared at the computer with disbelief.

"How is that possible?" She asked.

"Can we bring the active program up?" Superman said, unfamiliar with the technology of Krypton outside of the Fortress.

"Yeah, we can try," Hannah said touching crystal after crystal. They then saw a holographic emitter begin to activate and then the program formed, first black then took human form.

"What is it?" Lana asked as she saw the program for the first time.

"It's the _Brain Interactive Construct_ otherwise known as Brainiac. He took human guise on Earth and became known as Professor Milton Fine. I ran into him when I was studying at _Kansas A & M_ but never finished due to my folks needing me on the farm. Brainiac claimed to be working for someone known as Zod. He called Zod a hero, but I discovered the computer had been reprogrammed by General Zod long before Trinity or I went into Krypton's past. Apparently this one had never evacuated Earth. He is responsible keeping Krypton's weather and making sure the planet functions. We need to find out anything from him about the _Book of Rao_. Can you activate him Hannah," Superman asked. She nodded after a minute. The human looking form open his eyes and looked around.

"Welcome to Krypton, but how are you humans here? And what planet do you come from," Brainiac asked.

"We come from Earth. My name is Hannah Melvin & this is Lana Lang. And I assume You know Kal-El," Hannah said.

"You're not the Kal-El native to Krypton, but come from another Krypton. Tell me, what brings you here, Son of Jor-El," Brainiac said, as he walked around Kal-El.

"How can you tell I am not native to this Krypton," Kal-El said. Brainiac stared at him and smiled.

"Your organs are wrong for someone claiming to be from Krypton," Brainiac said. "What are you here for, Kryptonian?" He finally asked.

"The Book of Rao. General Zod is looking for it and made a deal with the Major Zod of this reality to start a war under the guise of both of them looking for the Book of Rao. But it's not in my reality. It's in this one. So Hannah tells me," Kal-El said.

"Yes, but it is not here, Kal-El. The Healer is right. It is on Earth in this reality. Apparently your Jor-El thought it wise not to hide all of the elements of Krypton in your reality. I take it you come from the planet my Jor-El would have called _Earth-1_? " Brainiac asked. Kal-El nodded.

According to legends it was hidden on this Earth to prevent Major Zod from finding it, but the General has spies among our people looking for it," Lana said. Brainiac moved to the control panel and brought up in ancient Kryptonian hieroglyphics a space-time continuum and began to scan it with lightning fast accuracy began to program it to run faster than Lana and Hannah's eyes could keep up with. It finally came up with the year 1955, Smallville, Kansas.

"Are You familiar with the Kent Farm?" Brainiac said as he brought up a visual of the farm. He nodded.

"This year will mark a turning point in this reality's history, for one man will take office and a family dynasty will rule well until your ship is sent to Earth. You are familiar with a man named Lachlan Luthor?" Brainiac asked. Kal-El nodded.

"He shot a young woman in your reality that Jor-El had fallen in love with, a woman who is related to Lana Lang. Lachlan shot her and Jor-El left after he was falsely accused of murder. Lachlan, fearing for his life left Smallville and was headed for Los Angeles to fly home to his native Scotland. His small plane encountered rough winds which were caused by a wormhole created on this end and his plane was discovered and he was lauded a hero for saving that same young woman Jor-El had fallen in love with in this reality and he had married her and had gotten her pregnant. He discovered a way back with the newly born son, and they fled back to your reality, where Lachlan convinced his wife in your reality that the son was hers. The boy was named-" Brainiac said, but was cut off by Superman.

"Lionel Luthor," Superman said. Brainiac nodded.

"The reason why Lionel was so ruthless to his own son Lex was because he was born in this reality in which Earth was slowly becoming corrupted. Lex later found _the Book of Veritas _which told the tale of what had happened to Lachlan. Lachlan died in your own reality after using LuthorCorp to recreate the wormhole that he had escaped to come here to this reality. But prior to Lachlan coming here, an innocent ship of Kryptonian design had crash landed here on the Earth. My systems were alerted to the crash long before This Krypton was rendered uninhabitable by the Jor-El of this reality. I had alerted our Jor-El to the crash on Earth. My people had been considering invading Earth and conquering it in the name of Krypton, but we had discovered Earth's combined military forces would be overwhelming. We must send you quickly," Brainiac said, touching crystal after crystal.

"After your mission you will be transported back here and then transported back to your reality to face Zod. Be warned. He has spies on Earth here in this reality. Kandorians who have a blue Kryptonite impurity that was placed there prior to them going to Earth," Brainiac said. Clark nodded. He used his super speed and switched back to civilian clothes and the Planet's teleportation beam took him from the Planet Krypton to a satellite near Earth.

_Los Angeles, California, Mirror Earth:_ A single being appeared out of nothing, as Clark Kent stood there looking at a crash landing of a shuttle. The being inside was bleeding. Clark stared at the ship and the tree.

"Are you all right?" Clark asked. The alien being opened his eyes. He shook his head no.

"Who are you?" The Alien asked. Clark smiled.

"Clark Kent, from Smallville, Kansas. Who are you?" Clark asked. The alien shook his head.

"No, who are you? I know you're not of this reality, so I ask again. Who are you?" the alien asked.

"Kal-El of Krypton. I am searching for Dax-Ra Zod of Krypton," Clark said.

"My name would sound strange to you so I have chosen a human name. My Name is John Jones. I come from Mars. I was Jor-El's assistant on Krypton, before he and Major Zod rendered the planet useless. I had tried to warn him of his folly, but he wouldn't hear me. His own ruling Council banished him and the rest of the House of El to another planet, but I sensed here in this time frame, two ancestors of Jor-El and Zod here. They brought the Book of Rao here. The ancestors are not from this reality, but are from yours. Kal-El, you must help them by finding the Book of Rao and using it to tap into the fullest extent of your natural gifts," John Jones said as he used his Martian camouflage abilities to look human. Clark nodded.

"Go to the Kent farm and there you will find them. Aid them, but do not reveal who you are, for they were forced together to work together despite their families' long blood feud. The super powered being who calls himself "The sovereign", Kal-El of this reality has not been sent here yet, so you have but a few short weeks to find the Book of Rao before they do. I must create another ship and go to Earth-1 and aid your Justice League there for the Forces of Zod are overwhelming the planet Earth," John said. He then nodded to Clark.

"Go!" He said and Clark ran off using his super speed toward an unknown destiny….

_To Be Continued…._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Smallville: The Book of Rao**_

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2010 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. Hannah Melvin is used by permission. All Knight Rider references are ©1982-1986; 2008 NBC Studios. Smallville was developed for Television by Alfred Gough & Miles Millar. Knight Rider was created by Glen A. Larson)_

_Chapter 2: 1955_

_**1955 Smallville, Kansas-Mirror Earth:**_ Two human looking beings arrived at the farm owned by one Hiram Kent. The two beings may have looked human but were not. They were not even from this reality. They were from the distant planet Krypton. They were Mon-El & Dax-Ra Zod the descendents of Kal-El & General Zod. They were not from this corrupted _Mirror Universe_ but were from ours and had come from Krypton years before Krypton met its demise. They had been sent on a scouting mission to scout this so-called _Mirror Universe_ to see if it matched our own and how similar the correlations were to our own. Although this universe, they had found closely matched our own, this reality had a "Moral inversion" to its Earthlings than our own. Its own Krypton was at the brink of near destruction in 1955 but these two also had a primary mission as well, that was vital to the planet of Krypton. Both of them had discovered that the prophecies about their own family trees were about to come true. The House of El and the House of Zod would find themselves at war against each other on some other planet, prophecies said and had even revealed the planet.

"Why here, Mon?" Dax-Ra asked as they walked up to the main house on the Kent farm. He had questioned the mission and Mon-El's decision to hide the book of Rao here on this farm.

"Because, if the prophecy is true about _The Last Son of Krypton_, He'll need the book of Rao to aid him in his quest. But we can't hide it in our own reality. Your descendant will know where to find it. He won't know to look here. After all, the Indian caves just south of town predicted our coming and the Coming of _The Chosen One_, or as our own prophecies would call him _The Last Son of Krypton_. We chose the Kents because of their warm hospitality they showed to my son when Louise McCollum died at the hands of Lachlan Luthor. Even though in this twisted reality, I need to leave it where _The Chosen One_ will know where to look. We need to hurry because Hiram and his wife will be coming home soon," Mon-El said. His own son Jor-El was just a boy but would grow into a powerful man on the science council and would make a perfect leader, if the rate of his learning continued at the rate it was growing. Dax-Ra shoved the Book of Rao behind a picture of Hiram, his wife and their dog which they had named Zack. Mon-El and Dax-Ra had knocked the dog out as they had entered the house.

"Are you sure?" Dax-Ra asked. Mon-El nodded. "Move it, Commander. The Science Council expects a report and we have to give it to them soon. Let's get into the Forest. We can create a dimensional vortex from this Earth to the duplicate of Krypton and back home." Mon-El said. The two, scientist and soldier ran as they heard a car approach, unaware that a camera known in this universe as a _Sky spy_ had captured a picture of the two using their super speed…

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Smallville: The Book of Rao**_

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2010 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. Hannah Melvin is used by permission. All Knight Rider references are ©1982-1986; 2008 NBC Studios. Smallville was developed for Television by Alfred Gough & Miles Millar. Knight Rider was created by Glen A. Larson)_

_Chapter 3: Martian Manhunter_

_**Our Universe: **_A battered ship warped through a warp zone from _The Mirror Universe_ to our own reality. The Martian who had crash landed on _Mirror Earth _had repaired his ship after sending Kal-El on his way and had discovered the precise coordinates the young Kryptonian was from. He knew fighting General Zod would not be easy, but this was his last favor of Jor-El from this reality. He was the last of his race, when millions of years ago, raiders from another world savagely destroyed Mars and its peaceful race of telepathic humanoid peoples. The alien had fled to Krypton where he had aided Jor-El of Krypton in some experiments and had gotten the young leader a seat on the Governing Council of Krypton, a first given that Jor-El was 35 Earth years old, rather young for anyone of his race to be elevated to a position of that magnitude. The young Martian had then met General Zod and had in fact discovered the ancient prophecies were true. Zod would become the destroyer of his homeworld. To that end the Martian had helped Jor-El build his spacecraft for his son. But that was years ago, and the Martian knew he was close. He had gotten trapped in _The Mirror Universe_ and had been there for 20 years. He had been trying to repair his ship, but his meeting _The Last Son of Krypton_ had given him new hope. He knew the exact Coordinates now and was prepared to set down in New Orleans but he would land his ship underwater, underneath the Mighty Mississippi River near New Orleans but he himself would use his camouflage abilities to resume his human looking guise of a black skinned man who would become a Police Officer for that was what he was on his native Mars and what he had tried to help his now dead friend Jor-El do. He scanned the blue waters of the Mississippi to find that oil was mixed in with the water, due to some human oil company's error. He knew he must help humanity, but not recover from this. That would be something the humans would have to discover. He then activated his com-link.

"Martian Manhunter to Justice League, come in," he said. He had set a wide communication sweep so no government agencies could pick up his distress call.

"This is Michael Knight of the Justice League. Identify yourself again, sir," Said a bewildered Michael Knight.

"My Code-name is Martian Manhunter. I come from the planet Mars. My civilization was destroyed years ago. I wound up on Krypton helping Jor-El with his rise to political power, but also witnessed General Zod's rise as well. I saw the Destruction of Krypton. I had lost all hope until I met in the _Mirror Universe_ Kal-El, _The Last Son of Krypton_, the one native to this reality. I came to aid you in your rebellion against General Zod. I need a safe place to land, but my original place to land is tainted with oil. Can you supply another one?" He said in flawless English.

"Smallville High School. That's located in Smallville Kansas. My team is preparing to route Major Zod's forces in Metropolis. I am on my way back with some vital equipment to aid our coalition. Does your ship have a cloak onboard?" Michael asked. The Martian nodded.

"Indeed it does, Mr. Knight. Request landing coordinates of said High school," John Jones said. He then heard a male computer voice.

"_I am the Voice of Knight Industries Three Thousand's microprocessor. KITT for easier reference. I sent to your alien vessel the landing coordinates in ancient Kryptonian. I was programmed with that language by one Chloe Sullivan. Proceed with caution because the small town is under martial law. Good hunting Manhunter,"_ KITT said to him.

The Martian turned to his navigational computer and found the tactical information and activated the stealth mode on his crystalline ship and in a few seconds he found himself at Smallville High School. He lowered his ship's ramp and was met by a woman and a man.

"Welcome to Earth, Manhunter. I am Chloe Sullivan and this is Bruce Wayne better known as-"Chloe said but she was cut off by the Martian.

"Batman," John Jones said.

"What is your name?" Bruce said as they walked toward the _Knight Industries Technology _limo.

"My true name would not be any use in learning to pronounce so I have chosen a human name. My name is John Jones. I come in the name of Jor-El to help you defeat the House of Zod," John said kneeling before Bruce. Bruce smiled.

"How do you know about Batman?" Bruce asked. They climbed into the limo. John simply smiled.

"Kal-El. He told me all of your identities. I was also sent to establish a communications link between this world and _The Mirror Universe_. 'Clark' needs an identity in that universe, because if he uses his given Earth name, someone would discover him. My ship has the necessary components to establish a com-link, but we must hurry!" John said. Chloe touched the Bluetooth device in her ear.

"Watchtower to Healer. Warn the Justice League to converge on Smallville High School and raid an alien ship for some communications components but leave the rest of the ship intact. Batman will be your contact point. Watchtower to Green Arrow, what's your status with our weapons?" She said.

"We've got enough Kryptonite but we had trouble convincing the Metron labs to give it to us. Had to raid Queen Industries emergency funds to pay for it. My stockholders aren't going to like it. I'll have to get _The Foundation for Law and Government_ to reimburse my company," Oliver Queen said.

"Good. Watchtower to Knight 1 what's your status, please?" She said again. But instead of Trinity's voice she got the voice of her personal vehicle, _The Knight Automated Roving Robot. _

"_Knight 1 is ready to launch the satellite probes and link them between Knight Industries Technology and Queen Industries. Trinity is finishing the last programming touches with KITT's technician now,"_ KARR said. Chloe then turned off her Bluetooth.

"All other phases of the plans are in order. The Justice League team in London is set to attack a warehouse set up by Major Zod and some of LuthorCorp's scientists. We've got to have them trash that lab. It's only a matter of time before Zod sends that missile into the sun and destroys it, and our days on Earth are numbered. He's also preparing a solar marker that would change the color of the sun from yellow to red. Apparently under a red sun, anyone with the blue Kryptonite impurity will have the gifts like what Clark has. Has Jor-El been appraised of our situation?" She asked her husband. Bruce then hung up the phone.

"Just alerted my secretary to use the control beacon to contact the Fortress. He'll give us the authorization codes sent to all of our colleagues shortly," Bruce said as he pulled out a suitcase and removed the costume of Batman.

"Jor-El is alive?" John asked, incredulous of the idea that his friend for life was alive.

"Long story but suffice it to say he's our point man. We need to establish communication between the Fortress and Clark. Jor-El has the coordinates to help him find _The Book of Rao._ We need to hurry, or all is lost," Bruce said.

"Then let's get to work," John said…

_To Be Continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Smallville: The Book of Rao**_

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2010 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. Hannah Melvin is used by permission. All Knight Rider references are ©1982-1986; 2008 NBC Studios. Smallville was developed for Television by Alfred Gough & Miles Millar. Knight Rider was created by Glen A. Larson)_

_Chapter 4: Communication_

_Mirror Universe: Smallville, Kansas:_ Clark stared around the confines of _Smallville High School_, the school he would graduate from in 2005. It looked so different than the school he knew in his own reality. The school mascot, The Crow was drawn a little bit redder than it was in his own reality. He knew he would have to register with this school as a teacher, but he was unsure what to do about "_Superman"_, his alter ego. He couldn't use his powers or else this paranoid reality would lock him in a cage far worse than his own would. He then stared at the limo as it pulled up which revealed one Lachlan Luthor, who was native to his own reality. Clark knew he looked like his father, who had visited Smallville in 1961 but was unsure if his own father from this reality had visited this reality. He then heard a beeping sound coming from his jacket pocket. He removed the Bluetooth device and saw it flashing, which meant someone was calling his Cell Phone, but as far as he knew that was impossible. He quickly put it in his ear and used his super speed to move so Lachlan wouldn't see him.

"Clark Kent. Who is this?" he said. He then heard the voice of Chloe Sullivan and Michael Knight.

"Clark, its Chloe. We met the Manhunter and he gave us technology to allow us to help you. We are routing this call not only through Krypton, but through the spy satellites that this United Empire of America uses to discover renegades. We are also tracking someone else from our reality there with you. Are Lana and Hannah safe?" Chloe said.

"Yes, Chloe they are safe. They are on Krypton so the UEA wouldn't find Hannah. You know she's a wanted woman in this reality. Lachlan is here as well. You remember how we discovered that he had come here through a wormhole created right here? Well he's here and apparently from what I can tell, He helped build and fund this reality's _Smallville High School_. He might recognize me as "Joe" whom he met in our own reality when Jor-El was sent to the Earth year 1961. He hasn't met Lana's great aunt yet, but he will. I do however have a problem. I need an identity here in this reality. Clark Kent is not a name I can use here, for my double's starcraft hasn't arrived yet on Earth. It's at least 20 years or so until the meteor shower happens here. So what do I do?" Clark said. Michael Knight spoke up.

"Use my name. Michael Long is a crooked cop here in this reality but he hasn't been born yet. Go by the name Michael Knight. The Foundation doesn't exist here yet so you shouldn't have to worry about KITT or KARR there yet, but there is an ex-con I knew when I was a cop. He used to create fake IDs all the time. His name is Sam Jenkins. He'll be about 19 in 1955. I busted him in 1975 long before Wilton Knight found me. He reformed and began creating fake IDs for guys like me who the government gave new ones. He was the one Wilton hired to create my identification cards and credit cards with. Apparently Wilton had been very thorough and discovered Sam and I was friends. He vacationed in Crystal Beach, not far from Wichita. Find him Clark and ask him to help you. You may also find this hard to believe, but my so-called brother Garth Knight had a Sister working in Wichita as well. Her name is Samantha Knight. She works for some Congressman Williams. Gary Williams. Find his office and ask her to help you. She's wealthy and can give you money to establish yourself while you search for the book. Hurry time is of the Essence. General Zod's forces just discovered Knight Industries is funding the Justice League. Oh and Watch out for Samantha. She's the type of woman who will try to sleep with any man just to get what she wants. We'll have to cut this transmission short. Don't want the UEA discovering our reality yet. They don't discover this reality until sometime in the 1990's in their reality. Time runs slower there than it does here in ours. Remember the mission, Clark or else Earth will fall to the same fate as Krypton did," Michael said. Clark nodded, and used his super speed and was off to Crystal Beach.

_Crystal Beach, Kansas-_Sam Jenkins nodded to the chef of the Chinese restaurant who was aiding him in his rebellion he and several others had formed to help form the UEA into something more resembling a democracy. So far many of the Alliance for Democracy had planted its strike teams all over this vacation resort town. He was barely 19, but was wise beyond his years. His wife, who was a year younger, had been brutally killed by UEA stormtroopers when they believed he was hiding illegal aliens a year ago. It was then he formed the Alliance when he took the UEA to court and his case was customarily thrown out. He was now a wanted man. All he had on his mind was vengeance. He stared at Lisa Storm, his new girlfriend who was aiding him.

"Sam, are you sure this is a good idea? The Government task force will be back and I don't want us getting shot on the spot. That's what they have been doing," Lisa said as she kissed her boyfriend passionately.

"Lisa, they killed my new wife right in front of my eyes and when I tried to sue, they laughed at me, like I was nothing. I need to keep fighting the fight," Sam said. He then saw a young man he didn't recognize before call his name.

"Sam Jenkins? I need your help," Clark said.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam asked. Clark smiled.

"Kal-El of Krypton. I know you've been to the Kawatche caves in Smallville. You've read the prophecies of one who would bring hope to a world who has none. I am also known as _The Last Son of Krypton_. I am here on a mission of vital importance. I am looking for an ancient book hidden on a farmhouse in Kansas, but I can't use the name my adopted parents gave me or else the authorities here will put two and two together. I need a new Identity while I search for something called _The Book of Rao_. I know you've heard that legend," Clark said. Lisa looked at Clark then Sam. She saw Sam's eyes get wider.

"Sam, what is he talking about?" Lisa asked Sam.

"A book of Legend that supposedly will grant this '_Last Son of Krypton_' all of his incredible powers. Of course most of our scientists believed it was a hoax. Hurry inside, Kal-El. Troopers are coming and we are under a curfew. If you don't you will be shot," Sam said as he gestured for the Kryptonian to come into his store.

"You are that Kal-El? You're a god among men, and yet you're coming to us for help. I don't believe it. I've read the Indian wall and can't make heads or tails of it. Can you explain it to us," Lisa said.

"First of all, Indians didn't write on that wall. My people did. We've been studying you for years. That happened in both this reality and my own. But here there are two prophecies on that wall. If you remember the "Rain of fire" shower splits in two. One will bring ultimate hope and the other brings ultimate terror. That rain of fire is a Meteor Shower that will carry a child from the planet Krypton. It will take 3 years for that child to get to Earth. But also something is hidden here as well. You will remember a symbol of a book looking symbol bearing an octagonal symbol with a stylized S on the cover of it. That is the _Book of Rao. _That is what I am seeking. I need help and a new identity here while I search for it," Clark said. They then heard a voice.

"You'll receive all the help you need Kryptonian. My name is Samantha Knight. My father is Wilton Knight. I received a dream. A vision of an Angel telling me to help the _Son of Krypton. _ You need money. I have it. You need a new Identity. I'll pay the price. My brother Garth is imprisoned for wanting to bring peace. I have one request. You must appear as my husband. I'm being investigated by the UEA and I need your help," Samantha said. She was beautiful and Clark couldn't help but to notice her and felt the sexual tension in his own body.

"Fine. I will do as you said, but I don't trust you," Clark finally said.

"Remember, we are fighting two wars here. A war against the UEA and a war against your Kandorian brothers and General Zod," Samantha said reminding him. Clark nodded and knew his war would begin anew….

_To Be Continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Smallville: The Book of Rao**_

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2010 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. Hannah Melvin is used by permission. All Knight Rider references are ©1982-1986; 2008 NBC Studios. Smallville was developed for Television by Alfred Gough & Miles Millar. Knight Rider was created by Glen A. Larson)_

Chapter 5: Arianna

Arianna, daughter of Zod looked at the Kent farm that she had known so well. Hiram and his wife had met the young woman a few years ago. Arianna had adopted the name Louise McCallum so she would not be discovered. She also had blue Kryptonite fragments imbedded into her skin, so her gifts would not come forward. She was scared but she knew that if she didn't help the rebellion, the UEA would conquer the rest of the world. She remembered Jor-El had passionately planned to overthrow Earth, known to Kryptonians as Terra, but the Kryptonian council had said no. She had been sent back to this time to discover the source of where a Kryptonian's gifts came from. But she had been warned by Major Zod not to interact with anyone on Earth. She had already disobeyed that order when she moved in to the farmhouse that would come to belong to the Lang's. She had met Hiram and his wife and even helped them pick their tomatoes, but she was careful not reveal her past or her world. With her own powers gone due to the Kryptonite impurity now in her blood she was just like any Earthling. Vulnerable. She had been looking for the Book of Rao which would restore her powers, but so far she had not found it. She then saw a young couple walk up as they got out of the car.

"Hello, Louise," the woman said. "Louise" smiled and then nodded.

"Hello, Samantha. Who's the guy?" Arianna asked. Samantha Knight smiled and then nodded to Clark.

"This is my husband Michael Knight. He's been away on business, but home now until he gets called back to London on business. What brings you to the Kent farm?" Samantha asked.

"Nice to meet you, but I get the strangest idea we've met. Let's go into the house and talk. The Kents asked me to watch the house. Their in Metropolis visiting family. Let's go in shall we?" Arianna said as she used her keys and opened the house.

"Let's drop the charade, shall we?" Arianna said as she turned to face them.

"What Charade?" Samantha asked innocently.

"What are you doing hiding the _Last Son of Krypton here_ in Smallville of all places?" Arianna said, clearly angry.

"Louise we are looking for something important and it was left here. I was instructed to find it. Who are you and how do you know who I am?" Clark said.

"I am Arianna, the daughter of Major Zod from your reality. I was sent here for a crime against another family on Krypton. Not yours, I assure you. The House of Non to be exact. I made one of his sons a mute. He was imprisoned, along with my father and his wife in that formless void that Jor-El discovered called _The Phantom Zone._ I was sent here shortly after Jor-El imprisoned my father. I was actually supposed to be sent to our Earth with a blue Kryptonite impurity under my skin so I would never have access to my powers. But my ship somehow crossed over to _The Mirror Universe_ and I've been here for 5 years now. I wanted to prove to Jor-El that I changed so I befriended the Kent family and helped them as best I could. But most of the Terrans here are ruthless much like the alternate natives of Krypton are as well. I've seen the cave walls, here Kal-El. What they prophesy and you need my help for I was told where _the Book of Rao_ was and it is here. You must grant me my powers here," Arianna said.

"I can't. That book is the key to unlocking all of my abilities which Jor-El has told me would be released once I have the book. But it's here. But I don't know where it is," Clark said.

"_The Book of Rao_ has a unique siren call to the House of El. All you have to do is focus your incredible sense of hearing and you will hear its amazing call. But be warned, Kal-El. Once the book is found, UEA forces will detect it and hunt us down and destroy the rebellion," Arianna said. Clark nodded. He then began to focus his hearing and he heard the low pulsing sound that only Kryptonian ears could detect. He moved upstairs to a bedroom wall and punched it and removed the book.

"Don't activate it here. You must do it on Krypton. If you came with a strike force the book will teleport you back to Earth. I want to go with you," Arianna said. "To atone for my crimes. To let Jor-El know I changed." She continued.

"Jor-El as you knew him died on Krypton, but my father created a body of one Lionel Luthor, the son of Lachlan Luthor whom you will marry. Lachlan found himself here by accident and met you, fell in love and altered the events of human history. It was the drifter, my father who was supposed to fall in love with you. But Lachlan was sent here by some freak of nature accident and he married you and you two had a son. He was named Lionel. Lachlan tried to recreate the accident that brought him here and he abandons you here. You die a year before this reality's Kal-El comes to Earth. I'm sorry," Clark said. Arianna smiled.

"Is my father dead?" She asked.

"No, and your brother is aiding my team. What is going on in my reality is that there are two Zods walking around. One from this reality and another from ours. Jor-El brought him from _The Phantom Zone _to aid me in my battle against Major Zod who is from this reality. They staged a war against the Justice League as a ploy to find the Book of Rao, but they didn't realize my father hid it here," Clark said.

"You must aid your team or Earth will suffer the same disaster that Krypton did. I miss our home, but I know that morality, decency, and love lives on as long as you carry the hopes and dreams of our planet with you Kal-El. Go! Get out of here," Arianna said. Samantha stared at him. She then kissed him passionately and then he was gone.

"Do you know what he's going up against?" Samantha asked. Arianna shook her head.

"If the Kryptonian prophecies are true then he will defeat the House of Zod and I will be truly its last living member. I want to honor the memory of my jailor. Jor-El raised a good son. But if I'm going to have any type of impact here on Earth, to aid the Rebellion here against the UEA, I need my powers," Arianna said.

"I'll help you. In the meantime there is one thing we can do for the House of El. The only thing we can do," Samantha said.

"And what is that, Miss Knight," Arianna asked.

"We pray. We need to replace this wall, before Hiram and Helen Kent get back," Samantha said.

"You will teach me how to pray, but we must formulate plans to make sure this rebellion takes hold and forms not only here but on other worlds in this reality for if the UEA's infection spreads it will consume the whole universe. We've got to plant seeds of rebellion," Arianna said. They stared at the spot where Clark stood.

"I love you, Kal-El and I always will," Arianna whispered as she held up the medallion that bore the symbol of the House of El on it. She put it into her pocket.

"History awaits," Samantha said. She then began to work on the broken wall and Arianna helped her but their thoughts were on the _Last Son of Krypton_….

_To be Continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Smallville: The Book of Rao**_

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2010 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. Hannah Melvin is used by permission. All Knight Rider references are ©1982-1986; 2008 NBC Studios. Smallville was developed for Television by Alfred Gough & Miles Millar. Knight Rider was created by Glen A. Larson)_

Chapter 6: Krypton part 2

_Krypton, the Mirror Universe:_ Hannah Melvin and Lana were helping the being once known as Milton Fine but in reality is known as _The Brain Interactive Construct_ or Brainiac for short with some computations on getting them home when Green Kryptonian light filled the darkened lab. They knew. Kal-El was victorious in his mission.

"Clark, did you find it?" Lana asked him. Clark nodded and pulled it out of his jacket. He then nodded at Brainiac.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he stared at the Kryptonian equations on the holographic board that was up and running.

"The variables that you used to bring you here have changed considering you came back with the Book of Rao. I needed to make some adjustments to your original equations. They were given to me by Hannah Melvin who hastily wrote them down. I made some changes and we are ready to go home to Your Earth," Brainiac said.

"We?" Clark said amused. He hadn't planned on bringing Milton Fine back to Earth, not matter what. The living computer nodded its head.

"Yes. While I may have been created by Jor-El, I was not corrupted like he was. I was also not corrupted by Major Zod. The ruling council when they discovered that Jor-El designed me, they put in a contingency program that would not allow me to be corrupted as your own Brainiac was by General Zod. I am coming with you, Kal-El to aid you in your struggle against the Major & The General. I have also discovered a signal leak from your own Fortress. That Fortress leak is only used if one of two people is trapped. Jor-El or His son. Your father was trapped by both the General in a cage of ice at the Fortress of Solitude. You must rescue him. Only then will His incredible powers be released again. Between Jor-El, You and Myself We can defeat both Major & General Zod. It's the only way for your Justice League to survive," Brainiac said. Clark switched into his Superman costume and stared at his friends and then at Brainiac.

"Fine, but there is one other person we need to kidnap. Her name is Arianna. She is the daughter of General Zod. She wants her powers and to aid us against her father. Is there a way to restore her powers? She has a blue Kryptonite impurity in her bloodstream. Is there a way to remove it?" Clark asked. Brainiac thought for a moment then nodded yes.

"She will need a sample of your blood. It must be injected into her own. Only a Kryptonian's blood will grant her the natural powers of a true Kryptonian. We will administer the blood here and when she arrives on Earth she will have all of the powers she rightly deserves. I'll teleport her here," Brainiac said as he moved to another console and activated a teleporter beam. Instantaneously Arianna Dru-Zod, daughter of General Zod arrived.

"Where am I?" She asked. She then saw Clark, Hannah and Lana.

"Welcome home, Arianna. Your on Krypton. But your on the Mirror Universe version of our home. You were asked to join us on this mission, but we can't disrupt the flow of history. We'll need someone to take your place," Clark said. Lana then raised her hand.

"Yes, Lana is there a problem?" Brainiac asked. She shook her head.

"No problem. I'll stay. Someone needs to be "Louise McCollum" and since I look so much like her as does Arianna. I'll take her place. I need to do this Clark," She said staring at him.

"Do you realize what your sacrificing?" Hannah asked.

"What do you mean?" Lana asked. Brainiac smiled.

"I will have to erase your memories of Clark, because Lachlan cannot discover who you are or that you are from another universe. I will also plant into your mind the seeds of rebellion much as Satan did in the biblical Garden of Eden. Lachlan will be your serpent but this time you will plant the seeds of his downfall," Brainiac said.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked. Clark smiled.

"Sometime before you married Lex he confided in me before our friendship was destroyed that he discovered that Lionel had his parents killed sometime before he started LuthorCorp. Lachlan cannot discover who you are. You must become Louise McCollum or else Arianna will have to stay here. I will need her powers and her betrayal to defeat both the Major & the General," Clark said softly. Lana then nodded.

"When I wipe your memory clean, only one word will restore it. Clark's Kryptonian name which to my knowledge no one here knows. Are you ready?" Brainiac said, placing his hands on the sides of her head. She nodded, but she reached out and kissed Clark passionately.

"I love you & I always will, Kal-El," She said. Clark nodded. Brainiac then began to allow power to override her mind as if he were wiping a computer clean of memory. Lana Lang then collapsed on the floor.

"What now?" Hannah asked.

"Place her onto the teleporter pad quickly, and I'll teleport her to Highway 20 which runs right into Smallville. She'll only have her assumed name, Louise McCollum and that's it. I've implanted some of the memories from her great-great aunt into her own brain. The human brain is easy to manipulate. Now, Kal-El, give Arianna the blood sample at once. I'll have to teleport us all to your Fortress and from there we will migrate to Smallville. Hurry!" Brainiac said as he inputted a series of commands and Lana Lang was gone. Clark rolled up the sleeve from his Superman Suit up and took a nearby syringe and injected it into his forearm and drew some blood. He then quickly stabbed into her bicep and the influx of Kryptonian blood knocked the daughter of Zod out.

"She'll be out during the transition from Krypton to Earth," Brainiac said. He then inputted another series of commands and they were teleported out of the Mirror Universe, unaware that a sinister black shadow had seen them leave the desolate world of Krypton….

_To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Smallville: The Book of Rao**_

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2010 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. Hannah Melvin is used by permission. All Knight Rider references are ©1982-1986; 2008 NBC Studios. Smallville was developed for Television by Alfred Gough & Miles Millar. Knight Rider was created by Glen A. Larson)_

_**Chapter 7: Return**_

_The North Pole: The Fortress Of Solitude: _A flash of light and Kal-El, Brainiac, and Hannah Melvin reappeared. Clark stared at the fortress aware that some thing was wrong. He stared at the control panel and then realized it was destroyed. He then saw the Kryptonian ice prison that he had been imprisoned in when Bizarro had taken his place.

"What's going on?" Superman said to Brainiac. Brainiac had taken the form of "Milton Fine" and examined the ice prison.

"Zod imprisoned Jor-El here. The secondary control panel is by the primary cluster that forms the bed. Activate it and it should restore your father. But we have another concern. His soldiers have taken over The Russian Republic and are attempting to take over the United States of America. They are trying to weed out you. The Justice League is currently being lead by both Batman and the Green Arrow, but they are being stopped by General Zod and Major Zod. You will have to open the Book of Rao and unlock your powers. You must reveal yourself to the world, Kal-El," Brainiac said. Superman moved to the secondary control panel and placed the Book of Rao on it. The book instantly formed the symbol of the House of El-a Stylized S inside of an odd octagonal shape. Power flowed out of the book and took his costume and darkened the blue shade to a darker shade of blue and made the House of El logo a darker red and his cape a crimson red. The power also broke the Ice prison that held Jor-El.

Hannah helped the older Kryptonian up as Jor-El fell to the ground, weak from his imprisonment.

"What broke the prison?" Jor-El asked as He leaned on Hannah.

"The Book of Rao. Kal-El found it in the Mirror Universe and was encouraged to bring it here. We brought Arianna, the daughter of Zod back with us. I understand you had imprisoned her in the Mirror Universe. We need her powers to stop her father," Hannah said. Jor-El shook his head no.

"I did not imprison her there. I sent her here to Earth so she would never have contact with General Zod. She ended up in the Mirror Universe and was trapped. I tried to contact her but was unable to. Thank Rao Kal-El found the Book of Rao. Is he ready?" Jor-El asked. She pointed to the white light surrounding _The Last Son of Krypton _and Arianna formed in the white light.

"Thank you Kal-El," Arianna said as she kissed Clark's cheek. He nodded.

"Your welcome. Now what, Father?" Superman asked as he stared at his weakened father.

"It is time for you to lead your team against the Kandorians leader and inspire them to rebel against the Major and General Zod. It is also time for 'Superman' to be revealed to the world. I will lead the Kandorians to a planet Watchtower, your friend Chloe Sullivan and I discovered a planet located near the same galaxy that Krypton once occupied. You must stop both Major Zod and General Zod and since your powers are fully activated you can stop him," Jor-El said. Superman nodded to his father.

"I have read the ancient prophecies from Krypton and it prophesied that a member of the House of El would lead the Kandorians, even though we are not of the City of Kandor. We must stop the House of Zod," Arianna said.

"I thought you are of the House of Zod, Arianna," Superman said. She smiled.

"We are birthed in a cloning matrix unlike the sexual reproduction that humans can do to create children. General Zod created two children at two different times in his life. I was first. Davis Bloome was second. The killer is Doomsday doesn't realize that he is supposed to be Earth's ultimate destroyer. But with Zod's defeat He will admit defeat. When Zod is defeated he will either be imprisoned in the Phantom Zone or will be stripped of his authority to lead," Arianna said.

"Are you ready, my son?" Jor-El asked. He nodded. Jor-El nodded for Arianna Zod, Hannah Melvin, Brainiac and Kal-El to get on to the teleporter pad and Jor-El touched a crystal.

"You trust in God, Hannah Melvin. Trust me as well. Guide my Son's team well. My love I give to you. Go and defeat the House of Zod," Jor-El said.

"Shalom, Jor-El. We will alert you when the House of Zod is defeated," Hannah said. The team of Hannah Melvin, Brainiac, Arianna Zod, and Superman were beamed out. Jor-El smiled and turned to look at his Mirror Universe duplicate.

"Are they away?" The Mirror duplicate asked. Jor-El nodded.

"Good. You must kill me with a Kryptonite fragment. Major Zod corrupted me and I will not allow him to do that again," the Mirror Jor-El said. "You will lead the Kandorians to a better life," He continued. Jor-El smiled.

"May the Lord watch over Kal-El's team and grant them success," Jor-El said quietly as he removed the same green crystal that had created the Fortress and stabbed his Mirror Duplicate. The Mirror Jor-El screamed a horrifying scream and the blood stained crystal changed from green to red.

"For Rao & Krypton," he said quietly….

_To be continued…._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Smallville: The Book of Rao**_

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2010 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. Hannah Melvin is used by permission. All Knight Rider references are ©1982-1986; 2008 NBC Studios. Smallville was developed for Television by Alfred Gough & Miles Millar. Knight Rider was created by Glen A. Larson)_

_Chapter 8: Superman_

_**Metropolis, Kansas-**_The City shivered in the cold December day. But what was even more frightening was not the cold, nor was it even the sight that Christmas was around the corner, but what was even more frightening was the fact this city was at war. A war between two different teams. One team was a team of people that had revealed themselves from a dead world called Krypton, being lead by two mad men. The other team was being lead by two different costumed vigilantes who were sworn to fight on in the mysterious Kryptonian name of Kal-El, who the team of heroes had declared would save them from the Forces of Zod. As Metropolis citizens had declared themselves under the ruler ship of Zod the heroic team calling itself _The Justice League_ led a heroic strike against the evil of the Kandorians that they did in the name of their General Zod. The _Justice League_ led their strikes by night hitting targets where the Kandorians were, but were always forced to retreat due to the super powers the Kandorians had. The snow fell on the roof of _The Daily Planet_ as it was cold. The costumed adventurer known as _Green Arrow_, Oliver Queen, removed his hood and his retrofitted sunglasses and glanced around the city as the city had recently been placed under martial Law put on place by General Zod. He stared at his friend and ally, Bruce Wayne also known as _Batman_ who was clad in his costume as _Batman_.

"Any news on Clark?" Oliver asked Bruce. Batman removed his mask and stared at his friend.

"Still no contact with the Fortress and since both Wayne Enterprises and Queen Industries satellites were knocked down by the Kandorians and Trinity's Knight Industries satellites are offline because they are connected to the Fortress. We lost contact with Jor-El when Major Zod came in. I recruited Tess Mercer to our team but so far her LuthorCorp connections haven't heard anything. Not much we can we do," Batman said.

"We need to hold on," Chloe Sullivan said walking up.

"I know Chloe but we need you to try to hack the DataStream into the Fortress. We need Kal-El," Oliver said.

"What's that?" Chloe said pointing to the silver light shining and formed the House of El symbol and 4 people materialized and Superman, Brainiac and Hannah Melvin appeared out of the beam of light.

"Clark!" Chloe said hugging the Kryptonian. She then stared at Brainiac.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Chloe said. Hannah put her hand up.

"He's not the Brain Interactive Construct from our universe but from mine. We brought someone else as well but he is disguised as one of our foot soldiers. I've implanted him at LuthorCorp and when we stop the Major & the General, He'll take the Kandorians as their leader. But now Clark must reveal himself to the world," Hannah said.

"You can't reveal yourself as Clark Kent but the world needs a Savior," Oliver said. Clark smiled.

"I am Superman and that is my code-name. To protect my secret identity I will refer to myself as Superman with my Kryptonian name. Are there any reporters in the Planet? " Clark asked.

"Cat Grant and Lois Lane are there and some photographers. One of which is our operatives, Peter Parker. What do you plan on doing?" Chloe asked.

"I am Kal-El of Krypton. It's time Superman was revealed to be the one to stop both General Zod and Major Zod. This war must begin," Superman said. Trinity walked up.

"Welcome home, Kal-El," she said embracing Clark.

"Thank you, Trinity. Can you get a team of TV reporters up at the Planet?" He said.

"Already on the way, brother. Where is Arianna?" Trinity asked. She then saw Arianna Zod walk out of Superman.

"That's just a trick I learned in _The Mirror Universe_. I want a press Conference," Clark said.

"But what if you can't stop Zod," Oliver asked. Clark smiled at his friend.

"I am the only one who can," Clark said. He walked down the stairways.

_Daily Planet-the news room:_ The reporters from both the local TV news and _Daily Planet_ stared as someone walked in.

"Who are you?" Cat asked. Clark eyed the blond haired woman and He smiled.

"I am Kal-El and I come from the same planet General Zod hails from. A dead planet called Krypton. General Zod started a war with his mirror Universe double. I have lived among you but I have chosen to reveal myself and half aligned myself with _The Justice League_ and am taking over the reins of leadership from Batman. I am not this world's Savior but I have chosen to taken the role of a Savior because there is no one who can stop the Kandorians. General Zod, I defy you in the name of the House of El. I am your worst nightmare!" Superman said.

"What is your name?" Lois said. "You've told us your alien name, but give us something that we can have," Lois continued.

"I am Kal-El but you may call me Superman," Superman said…

_To Be Continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Smallville: The Book of Rao**_

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2010 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. Hannah Melvin is used by permission. All Knight Rider references are ©1982-1986; 2008 NBC Studios. Smallville was developed for Television by Alfred Gough & Miles Millar. Knight Rider was created by Glen A. Larson)_

_**Chapter 9: Endgame**_

It's been 3 months since the war had begun between the forces of _The Justice League_ and the Kandorian forces and _The Justice League_'s leader, Superman, had been debating using the _Book Of Rao_ to send the Kandorians to another planet and his own Kryptonian father Jor-El had agreed to become the leader of the Kandorian race on the new planet. But there was a flip side to the _Book of Rao_ being opened and that flip side was Clark being taken as well but not to the planet Jor-El had termed "New Krypton" that was similar to both the Mirror Krypton and his own Krypton. Superman's advisors which included Jor-El and Raya, Jor-El's assistant, Jennifer Knight, His half-sister and Arianna Zod. They had been debating opening _Book of Rao_.

"Kal-El, this is something that must be done. The humans keep dying everyday that both the Major & The General lives and rules Metropolis and if we don't stop them here, it will be the US, then the world. You must do it," Raya said as Kal-El held the _Book of Rao_ which was designed in the symbol crest of most Kryptonian families. Trinity smiled at her brother.

"Clark, I've known you since 2002 and I've known you never to back down from what you plan on doing. If you don't do this, then your adopted world and maybe more won't be saved. I've had my own team praying for you. The Justice League must win this battle and we've been enduring losses every week. The Kandorian forces are just too strong. Oliver has Kryptonite weapons but won't use them out of respect to you. Do what you must is right," Trinity said putting her hand on his shoulder. Tess Mercer came in.

"We have a problem. Major Zod doesn't want a cease fire that our President has called for. My spy within the Kandorians has revealed that He wants the House of El defeated. The call is yours, Superman. You have to do something! If you don't Earth will die and humanity will be made slaves under Zod's boots." Tess said.

"Tell Kara to remove herself. I've made my decision. Call for a face to face between General Zod. I will use the Book," Kal-El said. Tess smiled.

_An Hour Later At LuthorCorp-_General Zod landed at the site designated by Kal-El to meet. Major Zod landed as well.

"So, you are Superman. You look much like your father," General Zod said. His Kandorian Soldiers landed behind him. And Clark stared at one among his Soldiers who formerly was on his side. It was Davis Bloome, also known as Doomsday.

"I want this war to end, so no lives, human or Kryptonian will die. I have Kryptonite weapons that I could use against you, but I would be killing my own people. You deceived our people with a promise that the _Book of Rao_ would extend their powers. It won't. It was intended for me to use to open all of my powers but it will also transport all of us to a new world. I would not lead us but Jor-El, my father would lead us on the planet that is similar to Krypton. I invite all of you to join me on this new endeavor," Superman said. Faora stared at Superman.

"Why should we believe you," She said. Arianna landed and she stared at them.

"I am the daughter of General Zod born in the _Mirror Universe_. No, trapped in _The Mirror Universe_ and learned of Major Zod's deception to use all of you just to get the _Book of Rao_ but Kal-El was this book's intended user. I implore you, listen to the Son of Jor-El and accept his proposal and reject General Zod. He used you to instigate a war against the humans just to look for this Book. No matter what, we are Kryptonians and we must keep our planet's history and legacy alive or else Krypton will have died for nothing other than the destruction of a madman," Arianna said. Trinity landed.

"I am Trinity Jean Knight, born of Jor-El and Elizabeth Knight, a human. I was given the best of both Krypton and humanity. I have no knowledge of our home world but was raised on Earth as one of them, but my powers are what make me who I am. I met my brother Kal-El in 2002 trying to stop Lionel Luthor and we succeeded. I learned of our planet's history and we are no different than the humans. We are duplicitous just like the humans I was raised with. I learned of whom General Zod when I came to Clark's Fortress of Solitude and I was taken into Krypton's past and during our mission to find some Crystals General Zod took advantage of me and raped me. Would you want to be led by a man who doesn't have your best interest at heart or someone who lead Krypton through its darkest hour. I ask in the name of my Savior that you listen to Kal-El and accept Jor-El's leadership," Trinity implored.

"These are all lies! I have led you and saved you and you have your powers under a yellow sun. I implore you, my fellow Kryptonians take the _Book of Rao_ and take the humans as slaves," General Zod said. All the Kandorian forces stared at him then stared at Kal-El.

"Jor-El is dead," Faora pointed out. Then the man dressed in the Costume of _The Green Arrow_ removed his hood to reveal himself as Jor-El.

"I live, my friends. I cloned a body in the Terran year 1983 and have lived among the humans and have learned that these humans have a great capacity for love as well as an honorable race," Jor-El said.

"I speak for the Kandorian race. We will accept Jor-El as leader. Open the _Book Rao _and take us home," Faora said. They all removed the family crest of Zod that was on armbands that they war.

"Trinity will announce the war is over to the President and to the world and I will lead us to our new planet," Kal-El said. He removed from a small pocket in his cape _The Book of Rao_ and it began to rise into the air and light flared around them and Major Zod appeared and then screamed in agony as he was killed as the _Book _closed the _Mirror Universe_ and also killed General Zod.

"Once the _Book _is open, Kal-El will be lost forever and it will be up to him to find his own way home," Jor-El warned as blinding light flared around the Kandorians. Superman nodded and one by one, each Kandorian was taken. The only Kryptonians that were left were Kara & Davis Bloome.

"Now what?" Kara asked. She smiled at her Cousin and then wondered. The three were then mysteriously transported to the Fortress.

"What now? Why are we here?" Davis asked. They then saw Jor-El as he was at the control panel.

"What the hell, Jor-El. I thought you left with the Kandorians?" Davis asked. Jor-El shook his head.

"I am not this reality's Jor-El. I am from the _Mirror Universe_. My duplicate and I decided that only one Jor-El would lead the Kandorians to a planet that would later be named New Krypton. My final destiny was to make sure all the Kryptonians arrived on the planet. All of them did, save one," Jor-El said. Trinity stared at him.

"Who didn't make it?" She asked. Instantly on the holographic screen the House of El family Crest came up.

"Your brother never arrived on the planet's surface. The _Book of Rao_ sent him else where, but not Krypton. Tell Your Brother if he should make it back to Earth, that I and His Father are proud of him," Jor-El said.

"Where is he?" Trinity demanded.

"That is for you to discover daughter of Krypton & Earth. For now, he is lost," The _Mirror_ Jor-El said and he died…..

_To be continued in Smallville: Days of Future Past_


End file.
